Jaba Uchu Cinematic Universe Timeline
This is a Timeline of events as depicted or mentioned in the Jaba Uchu Cinematic Universe. This timeline is written before the events of Phase Three. Timeline The Big Bang Before the Big Bang, there were three creatures called The Amonaeos. These creatures however were killed by an unknown creature, thus starting The Big Bang. The Big Bang resulted in an empty universe, except for two mini non-expanding universes inside. There is the POTP one, called Kentro and Epomenos, the Jaba Chronos one - with the main planet Maneos as SKYDOS's (Epomenos's government). However, in between these two universes there is a planet called Kyria, which occupies humans and features such TV shows as Modern Story and Rumors. Millions of Years Ago Nothing yet known Thousands of Years Ago Nothing yet known The Dark Ages Nothing yet known 20th Century The 1980's were a tumultuous time on Maneos, the government (SKYDOS) was near the end of a presidential election for the new President of Epomenos - Richard Rakeward. Richard was also in charge of the Infinity Initiative, a program to support his mutant creations - five Super-Soldier babies (programmed how to accomplish lethal combat with a microchip). There was Kairos (controlling weather), Anagen (regenerates body cells really quickly), Parask (has wings and can lift 1000 kg), Kinit (transform into Kinetic Energy) and finally Dia (walk through anything). Jessica Youth was Richard's new assistant however found four of the Super-Soldier babies and quickly discovered that Richard was also the head of NEOS, a terrorist organization trying to wipe-out human existence and start afresh. It was revealed that he had been slowly turning SKYDOS corrupt since the 1950s and all he needed now was to become president. He was going to use these Super-Soldier babies to accomplish this goal however Jessica Youth raided his hidden lab and found growth serum to use grow up the Super-Soldier babies and attack Richard Rakeward along with the fifth baby, Kairos which he had used growth serum on in a panic to protect himself from the threat of Jessica Youth (NEOS had security cameras everywhere) and make him become president of Epomenos. This resulted in Richard Rakeward dying, with his final last words being 'Guardian Signs'. Jessica Youth became president of Epomenos and carried on to improve the Infinity Initiative by actually asking the the Super-Soldier babies if they can help Maneos (and the rest of Epomenos), they agreed and therefore formed the Infinity Team. She build the Infinity Tower in the capital city of Maneos, New Spark. Meanwhile an unknown alien spaceship abandoned five other mutant babies at Nightblade Orphanage. 21st Century The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up experiencing the YOUTH events twenty years ago. However on New Years Day 2000 the secrets of Richard Rakeward's formula of turning humans into mutants had baffled scientists for decades until a'' former SKYDOS operative experimented changing the formula's molecular structure leaving him with accelerated healing powers, adopting the alter ego Leon James, where he hunts both villains and heroes alike. Jessica Youth asked if he wanted to join the Infinity Initiative after he helped save Maneos from a new area of wannabe superhero and villains, leading to the close destruction of Maneos however he rejected the offer. In 2005 The Time War occurred in Kentro causing an evil life essence to grow in The Wombat King and The Bear King's brains along with a dimensional gateway to occur, linking Kentro and Epomenos. In between 2000 and 2012 the events of a new TV Show named [[Dodeka|''Dodeka]] occurs however there is no information about this franchise. On Christmas Day 2012, five billion years after The Time War in the Kentro universe, The Wombat King and The Bear King wake up on a deserted rocky planet with The Mystery Man and River Song no where to be seen. All their devices had broken and died out and they were all alone. They started to remember everything which had happened and discovered their life essences had became corrupt, suddenly turning them evil. Due to that rocky planet being of the furthest edge of Kentro (the universe), the radiation of the explosion of The Planet of the Sparks had finally reached that planet, blasting it into another universe called Epomenos, making them to crash into Maneo's moon - Fengai. This caused the pair to build an army of Sparkbots to attack Maneos and take this universe for their own. However The Infinity Team stopped the pair on Fengai, in a evil moon mansion which the Sparkbots constructed by hacking The Wombat King and The Bear King's memory to make them remember the events of The Time War. This resulted in the evil life essence escaping the The Wombat King and The Bear King's brains, they thanked The Infinity Team and used their built up energy from the explosion to blast the entire of Fengai back in Kentro, where it surrounds Chickyu. However at the same time of the events of Infinite: Protectors, the abandoned five other mutant babies had grown up at Nightblade Orphanage, turning them physio paths which wanted to take over the city of Nightblade and eventually Maneos. They don't have powers but discovered that the aliens which abandoned them in Nightblade Orphanage left them with lethal alien weapons. Leon James tries to stop them however they freeze him in solid gold, they take over the city of Nightblade and were about to assassinate Jessica Youth to become the leaders of Maneos and Epomenos until Jessica Youth realizes what is going on and injects herself with the last of Richard Rakeward's formula and develops a power of releasing damaging waves to destroy the Nightblade Team however before she kills them a mysterious helicopter flies down and rescues the Nightblade Team. All that is known about the events of 2016 is that in one week the events of: Infinity: Guardian Signs, Protectors of the Planets: Shadows of Almia and Project X will take place possibly destroying Maneos. Category:Active Realities